In recent years, an image storage service has become widespread which stores images in a database on a network provided by a service provider. An example of the image storage service is Picasa (registered trademark) Web album or flickr (registered trademark). The format of the images provided by the service varies depending on the service. Therefore, the optimal printing conditions when the provided images are printed vary depending on the service. When the above-mentioned printing apparatus is used to print a plurality of images provided by different services, it is difficult to acquire the printing conditions most suitable for each service from the server. Therefore, the user needs to change the printing conditions of the printing apparatus, in order to perform printing under the printing conditions most suitable for each service.
An object of the invention is to provide a printing system, a printing apparatus, and a printing program capable of performing printing under printing conditions most suitable for each service provided by an image storage service.